empire_and_unionfandomcom-20200213-history
Doomlands (star system)
Doomlands (MOA-2012-BLG-311) Alliance of Independent Settlements Distance from Sol 19569 ly System security rating 1/5 System civilian population 2,831 Number of assigned police squadrons: 1 Number of assigned naval squadrons: 0 System jump gate coordinates 93146007 Ascension 18 08 50 Declination -25 57 04 Stars in system (single-star system) MOA-2012-BLG-311, unknown solar masses, unknown solar radii, metallicity unknown, spectral class unknown Non-CHZ planets (none) Non-CHZ moons (none) CHZ planets Doomlands 1, 66.1 Earth masses, unknown Earth radii, orbital period unknown, semi-major axis unknown, orbital eccentricity unknown, equilibrium temperature unknown, uninhabited CHZ moons Doomlands 1 b, 1.02 Earth masses, 1.0 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 275 K, population 2,690 Jump Gate Station: Level 14, distance from jump gate 0.35 AU System Details Doomlands is an extremely remote colony that very few people want to go to. The system jump gate sees maybe a hundred ships per year, since so few people come here. Contact with the system is kept by a single relay station on the jump gate, so if the jump gate were destroyed or damaged, all contact with the system would be lost. Most systems have several additional comm relays throughout the system, but since Doomlands is so far away most of the standard comm relays would not be able to transmit signals far or fast enough to efficiently communicate with systems closer to Sol. There have been no contacts with aliens in this sector; indeed, the only intelligent alien race so far encountered peacefully by humanity is the Kroll. However, despite the possibility of an invasion by a previously unencountered alien race, the AIS does not see fit to send more police and naval squadrons to Doomlands. Doomlands as a tactical location has many advantages; pirates are a rare sight in the system since it costs a considerable amount to get here, and very few exploration ships from other factions have ever come near this sector. Despite these advantages for placing a naval base or covert research center here, to all appearances the AIS have done nothing of the kind. The AIS central government has either forgotten Doomlands or considers them to be an unimportant system, too far away to cause any trouble for them, although the amount of Renegade ships which come through this system is quite surprising. Doomlands 1 b itself is a miserable moon; the moon’s atmosphere is quite cloudy, trapping heat but also vastly reducing the available light on the surface. The moon’s appearance from the surface is cold, wet, and cloudy. Vast forests of scraggly short trees stretch over the land, and the land itself is very flat, with few hills and virtually no mountains or mountain ranges to speak of. There are many ferocious native wild animals, and the colonists, who live in a small settlement near the moon’s equator, have to carry heavy weaponry every time they go outside their homes. The settlement is quite heavily defended for all that, with several anti-ship flak batteries designed to take down orbiting ships. Doomlands has an unreliable but remarkably booming economy; the colonists sell vast amounts of fine wood and stone as well as strong metals to traders who come to the system. Overall, this system would be an interesting place to visit. Category:Star Systems Category:Single-star Star Systems